Wireless transmitters are used to operate remote controlled model aircraft such as planes, helicopters, and multirotors. The flight characteristics of each aircraft are different, and an operator may need several transmitters with different settings to adjust for these differences. Transmitters can be expensive to purchase and lack adjustability.